memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Meteor shower
thumb|A meteor showerA meteor shower (also called a meteor storm) is an astronomical phenomenon caused by meteors that poses a hazard to starships. Meteor showers can affect sensor data, causing scanners to report unusual mineral readings. ( ) History 65 million years ago, in an alternate timeline, Oya placed a satellite in orbit of Earth. The device annihilated the asteroid which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, preventing the future evolution of Humans and leaving only an attractive meteor shower. ( ) In 2262 in the ''Kelvin'' timeline, was destroyed by a meteor storm. ( }}) In 2264, a meteor storm severely damaged the transport ship of intergalactic trader Carter Winston, forcing him to crash on . ( ) Also in the 2260s, magnetically charged meteorites afflicted communications aboard the Enterprise and got past the shields, impacting the starboard warp engine. Kirk chose to drop the Enterprise to the surface of an airless moon so that repairs could be made. While there, a landing party departed in a shuttlecraft to explore Planet 656. ( }}) In 2268, the Galileo was hit by a meteor storm, causing it to crash onto a nearby planet. ( ) In 2293, when was buffeted by an intense subspace shock wave, Hikaru Sulu doubted it was due to a meteor shower. It had been caused by an explosion on Praxis. ( , ) In 2348, William T. Riker observed a dramatic meteor shower over Valdez, Alaska when he was 13 years old. ( ) Prior to 2372, Jake Sisko taught Varis Sul how to safely pilot a spacecraft through meteor showers and ion storms. ( ) Weaponized uses In the 2260s, a meteor shower pummeled the hull of the . The rocks were negatively polarized, having been fired from a cloaked mass driver, and therefore were undetectable to the ship's sensors and automatic deflectors. The ship heaved to for six hours while Montgomery Scott and his engineering crews conducted repairs. James T. Kirk went out in an EV suit with Spock to check on their progress. An out-of-control jet welder wounded him to such a degree that Leonard McCoy sent him back to Earth to recuperate. As a result, Captain Eustace Hensham assumed temporary command of the Enterprise. ( ) Also in the 2260s, the Enterprise was pummeled by a storm of meteors made from an unknown element that easily penetrated starship shields and was capable of destroying the ship. The meteors were constructed by Klingons, with the storm to be used as a strategic weapon. ( ) In the 2260s, the madman Teranius weaponized a meteor storm, firing one at Perinda City on Perinda IV and causing major damage to the city. ( ) Appendices Background * In the real world, a meteor shower can only occur within an atmosphere. In space, technically it would be called a meteoroid storm. Appendices Appearances * * * * }} * }} * References * * * * * * * External links * * Category:Astronomical objects